Together
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: He wasn't there to disrupt their lives, they were still his friends, even if he had to leave. Takes place during The End.


Description: He wasn't there to disrupt their lives, they were still his friends, even if he had to leave.

Takes place during The End.

Together

"Edd, you need to calm down," Tord sighed as he watched his friend pat down himself for his wallet.

"You'll call us if he comes back, right?" Edd asked, grabbing his keys from the table, ignoring Tord's concern.

With another sigh, the Norwegian nodded with a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, but you know he's probably just at some pub, too drunk to get home on his own."

Edd's smile strained at the truth in that statement. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I'm still worried. He left pretty angry and…it's been a couple of days, Tord. He's never been gone this long before."

He understood why Edd was worried. Tord would be lying if he said he wasn't worried as well, but this was Tom. The guy has been through hell and back. He was probably just hurt that Edd gave Tord his old room back. Tord wouldn't mind sharing with the drunk. "It's only been three days." He wasn't surprised when Tom left after Edd unthinkingly handed over the room. Tord had spent the several days before tormenting his friend without any reserve. It was as if all the control he had gained over the years released like a flood gate the moment he saw the eyeless man.

Edd shrugged. "Matt and I will be back in a few, I'm going to do a quick drive by some of the pubs." Once he had something in mind to do, there was nothing to really dissuade the cola lover.

Rolling his eyes, Tord waved off the man. "Alright, whatever you want Edd."

"You know you can come with us," Edd suggested.

Tord rose an eyebrow at him. "Why would I do that?"

Edd silently smiled knowingly at his friend.

Tord frowned in return. "Just go find that drunk already," he grumbled, ignoring the way his cheeks warmed.

"We should be back in time to go to the movies if you want," Edd suggested, silently laughing at the Norwegian as he was practically pushed out the door.

"Make sure to hit him when you find him," Tord called out as he waved goodbye to the two. He kept an eye on them as they pulled out of the driveway and out of sight before slamming the door shut. He had forgotten how observant Edd could be. At least he was just as oblivious to the things around him.

With his hands in his hoody, Tord shuffled down the hall to his temporary bedroom. As he opened the door the faint scent of Smirnoff and an overwhelming smell that was solely Tom engulfed him. The room had become familiar to him over the past few days even though he still felt like a stranger. Every inch of it screamed Tom, not that it bothered him.

Taking down the pictures, Tord pulled the lever and watched as the bare wall lift to show another room. Tord left it as he found it a few days ago, the mess Tom had left in his lab was untouched. For someone that had such a tidy room, he sure made a mess of Tord's things. He wasn't surprised that Tom found the room, but he was surprised that Tom was able to throw a couch clear through the wall. Putting the enhanced strength and empty vials, it wasn't hard to put the two together to know what had happened.

The monster serum that Tord was positive was a dud _wasn't_. Even if Tom was the smartest out of those three, apparently he wasn't smart enough not to drink strange liquids that Tord left to obvious monster plans. Tom was an idiot, but Tord was too excited about the experiment success to care. Well, 'success'. Tord wasn't sure how far of a change there was and it wasn't like he had time to question Tom. Maybe he could take back a blood sample.

Whatever the change, Tord was just happy Tom wasn't dead from it. Past experiments weren't as…promising. He'll have to start up experiments again once he returned to the base. Moving to his computer system, his fingers glided over the keys as he sent out a signal to Paul that the mission was ready to begin. He had finished up maintenance on the robot early this morning.

Yawning, he left the lab and flipped the lever back up. As the wall closed, he tried not to think about how he could have left already. Right now was more perfect than he could ask for, but…

He didn't want to leave. Not when he was finally back. It was stupid of him to put off leaving as long as he has. Coming back was a mistake all on its own, but the temptation to see everyone was hard to refuse. He hadn't lied when he said he missed being there with them, but unfortunately, there was no room in his life for them now. Not yet. Not with a war on the horizon. He couldn't force Edd into this, Matt would probably get killed, and Tom…he could for Tom actually. A smirk tugged at his lips as he crossed the room and dropped onto the man's bed. He could easily pull Tom into this. Tom would strive in a war, but getting him to join one without rebelling against him on purpose would be easier said than done.

Rolling onto his stomach, Tord buried his face into the comforts of the pillow and breathed in the scent of blue sheets. This was far better than the couch. He'd even go as far as saying it was better than the bed he left back at the Red Army base. He's never slept as well as he has here.

Tord turned his head enough to take a peek at the bear he had yet to mess with. The sacred bear of Tom. The plush stared back in a way that was so familiar of Tom that it brought a smirk to his face. Huffing out a laugh, he snaked an arm around the bear and pulled it into his hold. Tom would kill him if he knew he was messing with his bear. The thought only made him tighten his hold. Maybe he should just take the bear with him when he leaves tomorrow. Tom would chase after him, of course. The thought of Tom wasting his time to hunt him down for what could be years, just to get his bear sent a thrilled shiver through him. Tord buried his growing smirk into the fur of the plush. Maybe he should take _Susan_ while he was at it. Use them as leverage over the drunkard.

"I guess you weren't satisfied with taking my room, huh commie," was hissed from behind him, venom dripping from the words.

Tord's body shot up instinctively at the sound of an intruder, only to relax when he saw Tom standing over him with a bemused look. "Tom," he greeted with a grin, purposely pulling the bear into his lap to hide his hand that had went for his gun in his hoody. He relaxed under the familiar weight of Tom's glare. "You really should learn to knock before entering someone else's room."

Tom's lip curled up in a snarl. "This is still my room asshole."

"Edd gave it to me." Tord's grin sharpened as Tom flinched back.

"Fuck off," he grunted, snatching Tomee Bear away from the communist. "As far as I'm concerned, this room is still mind until I've move out." He absentmindedly brushed off the bear as he went to his closet. Stuffing the bear into the pocket of his hoodie, he pulled out a large duffle bag that looked worse for wear.

"Does that mean we're sharing tonight?" Tord asked as he followed Tom to the dresser. "There is more than enough room on the bed." There wasn't. "Warning, I cuddle."

Tom didn't even spare him a look as he started to stuff his bag with clothes. "I'm not sleeping here."

That much was obvious. Tord couldn't help but frown as Tom continued to pack away his clothes, far more than what would be needed for a day or two. "A hotel? Really, Tom? The couch isn't that bad."

Tom quirked a brow at him, clearly not agreeing about the couch. "I'm not going to a hotel."

Tord's brows drew together. He almost thought that Tom found someone to stay with at the bar, but he couldn't smell a bit of alcohol on the man.

"I found an apartment across town," Tom continued, noticing Tord's questioning look.

He found an apartment. Not a hotel or a place to crash. An apartment is far more permanent. "You're moving out…"

Tom's hand clenched around the draw until his knuckles bleed white. "Yeah," he grunted through a clenched jaw.

Sneering at the alcoholic, Tord lean over to catch Tom's eyes. "You're running away." It was subtle, but Tom's eyes widened a bit at the accusation. "And what's worse, you made sure to grab your stuff while Matt and Edd were gone. Must be inconvenient that I was here to greet you."

Dark eyes stared silently at the open drawer before slamming it shut and zipping up his bag. "Just enjoy the fucking room, asshole. I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my shit." He shouldered his bag and headed toward the door.

"The hell you are," Tord hissed, grabbing the strap of the bag and pulling it away from Tom and tossing it on the bed.

There was a moment of surprise on Tom's face before it was quickly buried with raw rage as he turned toward Tord. He expected Tom to retort something nasty at him, but instead he barely had enough time to brace himself for the punch the eyeless man sent his way. The fist connected hard, forcing Tord to stumble back. Before Tom could land another hit, Tord slipped in close and landed a hit against Tom's cheek before hooking a punch up and connecting hard with his jaw. As Tom faltered back, Tord dropped down onto the balls of feet and shoot forward to connect his shoulder into Tom's defenseless stomach, effectively taking him down. Tom let out a pained grunt as they fell to the floor. Tord used Tom's disorientation as his chance to pin the man to the floor.

"You're not leaving until Edd gets here," Tord snarled down at Tom who was still recovering from Tord's retaliation.

Tom weakly returned the look as he tried to regain the air Tord knocked out of him.

"And when he gets here, you're going to tell him about how you stupidly went out and got yourself an apartment that you don't _need_ and that tomorrow, you're going to go back out of the contract you signed for the apartment," Tord continued, his grip on Tom's wrists tightening as Tom winced in pain.

"Fuck. You." Those words were hissed through clenched teeth before Tom started to buck underneath Tord, trying to get the bastard off of him. "Get the hell off of me, you commie bastard!"

Tord was about to reply to the insult with one of his own, but a purple haze started to billow out of the corners of Tom's eyes. The same haze he saw after Tom threw a couch through a wall. "Shit," he cursed as he leapt off the man and barrel rolled away as Tom started shift with a rage filled scream. The monster that Tord had sought to make was making its way to the surface as Tom's skin blackened and claws formed on his hands. Even the beginnings of horns start to make their way through the skin at his hairline.

"Tom, calm down," Tord said, worried that his friend was losing control. He held up his hands up in defense as he kept a close eye on Tom as he rolled onto his hands, glaring daggers at where Tord knelt.

"TORD!" Tom growled out as he stalked forward before pouncing. Tord dove out of the way, hitting the carpet flooring hard. He had no time to catch his breath as he had to roll out of the way as Tom sprang at him again. Tord was almost in the clear when a clawed darkened arm grabbed him around his stomach and had him pulled back under Tom and was pinned to the floor with a heavy hand in the center of his chest. He pushed desperately against the arm, but Tom was too strong. Instead, he reached into his hoodie and grasped his gun firmly in his hand. He hesitated as he looked up at the snarling beast.

"You're such an ASS!" Tom roared. His sharpened teeth bared threateningly at Tord. "You have no right act all high and mighty when you were the one who left first!"

Tord tsked, relaxing a bit now that it didn't look like Tom lost control, well at least complete control. "I had my reasons." He had an army to focus on.

"And I have _mine_ ," he growled as he claws curled threateningly over Tord's chest.

"You may, old friend, but they are reasons of a coward!" He pulled at the claws as he flicked the safety off of his gun. He couldn't allow himself to trust that Tom wouldn't give into the temptation of ending him.

"I. Am Not. YOUR FRIEND!" With his anger bubbling up, Tord could seem more of the monster take over his friend.

He'd never admit it, but those words hit Tord harder than he expected them to. He wasn't. Not really. Not anymore at least. Especially after tomorrow, but the idea of not being Tom's friend or even Edd's and Matt's friend didn't feel right to him. "Yes I am," he told himself more than he told Tom.

"No you're not," Tom said oddly calm. "You haven't been for years. Friends don't abandon each other and barely return calls. They don't just decide to suddenly leave with some lame ass excuse about wanting to go to the 'big city'. They don't suddenly appear, expecting everything to be like it was! They don't treat people they haven't seen for years like shit because they want a laugh! And they don't pretend to care when it's obvious that _you hate me_!"

Tord stared up at Tom as the man ranted, growing louder with each word. Anger radiated off of him as his dark eyes glistened in frustration that threatened to spill down his face. Tom's slip at the end made Tord's breath hitch. "Tom…" Tord started, reaching up with his free hand to Tom's face. "I don't…I don't hate you."

Tom visibly flinched at the touch of Tord's hand on his cheek. For a moment, Tord thought he would lean into his hand, but the air was knocked partially out of him as Tom shoved off of the Norwegian, backing off. "S-shut up, you stupid bastard."

Grunting at the force of Tom pushing off of him, Tord sat up only to be surprised to see Tom easily shifting back as he retained his beast-self. He rubbed at his bruised chest as he watched bones snap back into place, wondering if it hurt as much as it looked. "Tom, I think we need to-"

"Don't." Tom held up his hand, refusing to look at Tord. "Just…not right now."

Tord nodded and allowed them to descend into silence. He watched as Tom brushed away the tears that he refused to left fall before searching his hoodie for his flask.

"Tom," Tord started, waiting for Tom to look up. When he did, with a warning glare, he continued, "…I think we should kiss and make up."

It was enough to defuse the tension as Tom spat out what little he just drank. Tord shot him an eat shit grin as he coughed. "Fuck Tord," he rasped out.

"Buy me dinner first," he teased, earning an eye roll, but Tom's shoulder's relaxed. He looked less on edge now. "How long?"

"Huh?" Tom looked up at him, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. He probably did with that transformation.

"How long have you been like this?" Tord clarified, crossing his legs as he made himself comfortable on the floor. He wanted to ask about what just happened, but that was clearly a sensitive topic now.

Looking away, Tom answered, "about a month after you left."

Apparently he didn't hide the room that well. "Does Edd and Matt know?"

Tom shook his head.

"So, what part of you thought it was a good idea to drink some random liquid in my lab?" It was meant to be a teasing jab, but it came out harsher than he intended. He blamed it on the thought that Tom could have ended up like the other test subjects.

Tom sneered as he flipped him off. "I didn't, jerk. It…it fell on me." He clearly wasn't going to elaborate how that happened. He'll have to make a note of using skin absorption when he started up the testing again.

"Classic stupid Tom," Tord chuckled, earning a snort out of Tom. He noticed how Tom rubbed at his bruised jaw, messing up the lay of the hair on his chin. Leaning back on his hands, he grinned at the brit. "Nice beard, by the way."

Looking up in mild surprise, Tom fingered the growth of hair. "Thanks," he muttered, looking sheepishly away.

Tord hummed, locking the sight away. "You should stay…at least until Edd gets here."

A frown pulled at Tom's face as his shoulders slumped.

"They are out looking for you, you know," he commented, getting Tom to look up at him as if astonished that his best friends would be out looking for him. Idiot. "They're worried about you."

"And you? I guess I'm not surprised that you're here instead of with them," he muttered, looking up at Tord challengingly.

"I knew you'd be fine. Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to move out, but I knew you'd be fine," Tord said easily, enjoying the look of surprise on Tom's face. "I don't hate you, Tom, even if you don't believe me. But I'm not the one out there currently looking for your stupid ass. Edd has been constantly worrying about you the past few days, blaming himself."

A curse was muttered out of the drunk as he worried his hand through his hair.

"If you leave, Edd's never going to forgive himself," he pressed on.

Tom groaned, knowing exactly what Tord was trying, and succeeding, to do. "I hate you."

Tord smiled. "I know." Using Edd against the man was dirty, but it always worked. "I'll give up my bed if you want to stay the night," he added with a coy smile.

That earned him a reluctant smile from Tom. "Stuff it. I can take the couch."

"So you're staying?" Tord asked a bit eagerly.

Tom nodded. "Thanks, by the way," he said, looking away as a light pink brushed over the tops of his cheeks.

Tord took in the sight for a moment. "For what?"

He sighed. "If you hadn't been a complete and utter ass and made me stay, I probably would of…" he made a gesture with his hand as if that was enough to tell Tord what he was trying to say.

Sadly, it was. Even after all these years, he was still pretty fluent in Tom. "I couldn't let you lose your friends." Not like he was about to.

"…Yeah, I'm glad I have you guys around," Tom said, locking eyes with Tord.

Tord's eyes widened a bit at the implication. "Tom…"

"You're still an asshole though," Tom cut in, blushing a bit darker, knowing his meaning got across to Tord. "I'm still pretty pissed at all the shit you put me through a few days ago."

He laughed, not feeling the least bit guilty. "I had years to catch up on. You've gone soft without me around."

"I've had peace," Tom retorted with a chuckle of his own. "But I guess I have years to get you back for all the crap you pulled."

Tord's smile dimmed a bit. Guilt started to gnaw at him, knowing that he wouldn't be here nearly as long as any of them wanted.

The pair of them jumped when the front door slammed open. "Tord! We're back!"

Tord looked toward Tom to see the man anxiously looking at the door. "If you want, you can crawl out the window."

A smile tugged at his face. "Nah, I better face them."

"You don't have to tell them about moving out," Tord commented as Tom stood.

"Yeaaah, wasn't planning on it." Tom gave him a mock salute. "Thanks again, Tord."

Tord returned the salute and watched as the other walked to the door. "You know, the offer to share the bed is still on the table," he teased as Tom got to the door.

Tom paused, looking back at the Norwegian. "Maybe after we kiss and make up," he teased back, only blushing lightly, unlike Tord who's face resembled his hoodie. Tom shot him a grin before leaving to face Edd and Matt.

Tord could only stare with a gaped mouth. He cursed in his native language as he buried his face in his arms. He hadn't expected Tom to flirt back for once.

"Tom!" dual voices called out in excitement.

Tord smiled as he listened to the excitement in the other room for a few minutes before getting up to join them. He walked into the living room to see Matt's arm over Tom's shoulder, talking animatedly about some toy he found. Apparently he caught Edd's eye with his appearance as the man looked at him and shot him a thankful smile. Edd mouthed his thanks before hooking an arm around Tom's shoulder as well. Tord allowed himself to enjoy the moment, knowing what was to happen.

…

…

…

…

…

The pain of his torn and burnt skin was what kept him awake and able to watch as his friends left the wreckage of their home behind, together. Leaving him behind, just as he planned. He gripped tightly at his injured arm until he could feel his blood soak through the bandaging and his ability to breathe was back again. The numbing pain shuddered through him as he watched, trying not to think about what he had lost.

"Sir, it's time to leave…"

Tord nodded, staring at the retreating forms as he stood. He couldn't regret this now or ever. He'll see them again. One day.

If you want more Eddsworld stuffs, check me out on tumblr at harpoongunsandrobotarms


End file.
